baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Balthazar
|allegiance = Neutral |acid = 90 |cold = 90 |electricity = 90 |fire = 90 |magic = 90 |magical_cold = 90 |magical_fire = 90 |crushing = |missile = |piercing = |slashing = |name = Balthazar |image = Balthazar BALTHAZ Portrait ToB.png |area = Amkethran |area_code = AR5505 |level = 30 |hit_points = 280 |xp_value = 40000 |strength = 22/95 |dexterity = 20 |constitution = 22 |intelligence = 15 |wisdom = 15 |charisma = 13 |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = -5 |racial_enemy = |morale = 18 |breaking_point = 2 |recovery_time = 60 |effective_ac = -10 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 4 |s_v_breath = 3 |s_v_spell = 4 |special_abilities = * Stunning Blow * Lay On Hands * Quivering Palm |script_name = balth |override_script = BALTH |default_script = BALTHFT |gold = 204 |items = * Potion of Superior Healing * Potion of Fire Giant Strength * King's Tears * Emerald * Diamond |creature_code = BALTH |bg1ee_tbp1 = no |bg1ee_wo_sod = no |bg1_wo_totsc = no |bg1_w_totsc = no |bg1_totsc = no |bg1ee_w_sod = no |bg1ee_sod = no |bg2ee_tbp2_got = |bg2ee_soa = no |bg2ee_tob = yes |bg2_soa_wo_tob = no |bg2_soa_w_tob = no |bg2_tob = yes }} Balthazar is a lawful – neutral in the original Throne of Bhaal, good in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition – human Bhaalspawn and the last of The Five. He is probably the most powerful of them and the only one who does not want the power of Bhaal to cause chaos. Balthazar is the current leader of the Amkethran Monastery, an order of monks. Detesting the evil taint of Bhaal, Balthazar vowed to destroy it forever. His plan is to first eliminate all other Bhaalspawns, then, when he is certain that he is the last Bhaalspawn remaining, kill himself in a ritual suicide, with the hope that Bhaal's taint will die with him. Gameplay *In the original Throne of Bhaal, Balthazar's unarmed attacks have an enchantment of +3, even though a monk's fists become +4 weapons at 25th level. This is fixed in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. *He has three stances, a fiery Solar Stance, an invisible Shadow Stance, and a defensive Lunar Stance. During Lunar Stance, he is immune to Time Stop. Lunar Stance also grants immunity to level drain, petrification, disintegrate, imprisonment, and slay. These immunities are redundant, however, as he naturally has all of them. *Generally, he is immune to: **normal weapons and magical weapons of an enchantment level up to +2; **backstabs and critical hits; **mind effects – including Sleep, Charm, Panic, berserk, and stun; **hold and web effects; **death effects (Power Word, Kill; slay and vorpal effects), poison, level drain, petrification, polymorph, imprisonment, paralyze, haste, slow; **all spells and abilities of 1st and 2nd level; **Sarevok's Deathbringer Assault melee hit effect *He constantly regenerates health at a rate of 5 HP per second. * In the Enhanced Edition, he is additionally protected from Sphere of Chaos, Silence, 15' Radius, Web, Entangle, Stinking Cloud, Polymorph Other, as well as many haste and slow spells and abilities. Abilities *Solar Stance (available every 8 seconds): releases a self-centered fireball that deals 12d6 fire damage (save vs. spell for half) and 1d8 crushing damage and knocks everyone back. The fire damage has a power level of 3 (equivalent to a standard Fireball) and does not bypass magic resistance. Also sets self's fire resistance to 100% for 1 round. Only used when there is at least one enemy within 20 feet. *Lunar Stance (available every 8 seconds): grants a 5-point bonus to save vs. death, 20 points to maximum and current health, immunity to slay, petrification, disintegrate, polymorph, level drain, and time stop. Duration: 5 rounds. Only used when there is at least one enemy within 20 feet. Using this ability starts an "attack combo" which continues with Magic Missile then Bigby's Clenched Fist and Greater Malison. During this combo most other abilities will not be used, including the other two stances. *Magic Missile: always used after Lunar Stance. Fires 6 projectiles, each dealing 2d2+1 magical damage. Identical to the wizard spell Magic Missile in all other respects. *Bigby's Clenched Fist and Greater Malison: always used at the same time after Magic Missile. Greater Malison is identical to the wizard spell Greater Malison, except it is not considered an Enchantment spell, always lasts 4 turns, and can also slow. The slow effect has power level of 0, lasts 2 rounds, can be negated by magic resistance or a save vs. spell with a 2-point penalty. All effects can be dispelled. Using these abilities resets the Lunar Stance attack combo. *Shadow Stance (available every 30 seconds): grants normal invisibility for up to 1 turn and improved invisibility for 5 rounds. This ability is considered an illusionary protection and can be dispelled. Only used when health is below 75% and there is an enemy within 10 feet. *Second Wind (available once): used when health is below 20%. Instantly applies Heal on self. *Lay On Hands (available every 6 seconds; 4 uses): only used when health is below 50% and there are no enemies within 5 feet. *Faster Than the Eye (available every 15 seconds): teleports to one of three points near the throne. Used when there are three enemies within 8 feet, or when health is below 50% and there are two enemies within 6 feet and still has either Potion of Superior Healing or Lay On Hands. *Shadowless Kick (Monk timer: 3 seconds): deals 4d8 crushing damage. Target is knocked back and becomes unconscious for 4 seconds. This is a special ability and not a normal melee attack. *Dragon Fist (Monk timer: 12 seconds): for 2 rounds melee attacks stun target for 2 rounds (save vs. death with 4-point penalty). *Tiger Strike (Monk timer: 12 seconds): for 2 rounds melee attacks always knock target back and stun target for 1 round. In the first round all hits are automatic critical hits. *Hand of Murder (Monk timer: 6 seconds): for 1 round all successful attacks are automatic critical hits. *Quivering Palm (Monk timer: 5 seconds; 1 use) *Stunning Blow (Monk timer: 9 seconds; 7 uses) Gallery Balthazar-Sprite.png Mod content Balthazar can side with the protagonist. A number of classic mods add an option by which a suitably aligned, intelligent or convincing protagonist can ally with Balthazar against Melissan and have him as support in the final battle. See Ascension and The Wheels of Prophesy for more information. Note that these two mods are compatible with each other and can complement the Throne of Bhaal experience if installed together. Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Bhaalspawn Category:Immune to +2 Category:Immune to normal weapons